Without Love
by dontcatchme
Summary: People make mistakes, some larger than others. At least that's what mega-star Zac Efron is trying to convince himself when he officially ruins his romance with Vanessa Hudgens. Now, all he has to do is win her back... easier said than done.


**This is my newest, corny-as-heck one shot, but what is life without a bit of cheesiness? Ha well I hope you guys like this! Please tell me what you think. This is kind of my farewell from the One Shot world for awhile, because I've been working on a new story which will take up all of my writing time for the next however-long. So please do enjoy! Thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or the songs or characters from it. I am in no way afflicted with Zac or Vanessa this is just pure fun. Or Coleman's bar. I completely made that up. I, personally, have never heard of that bar before. I also made up "MTV's Annual Night Of Music."**

* * *

Zac Efron had royally screwed up.

There's no other word for it; he screwed up big time. He let his girlfriend, superstar Vanessa Hudgens down, and he let himself down. He made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he wasn't sorry for it. Of course he had genuinely repented to Vanessa, but she didn't except it, nor did she believe him. That was the tough for him. He knew he had really hurt her bad at that point, and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He wasn't sure if he _could_ fix it.

This whole mess screwed up his thought and behavior pattern, which is why he was there, at Coleman's Bar on a Monday night instead of at his home or with his girlfriend... er, _ex_-girlfriend now. Man, he hated the sound of that.

"What would you like, sir?" asked a short, burly man from behind the counter with a disengaged look on his face.

"Uh, beer. Just plain beer," said the young, handsome man seated at the bar stool, still moping after over a week. He knew he needed to get over it, and find someway to make what he did up to her. But he was devastated right now, and devastated people get extra time. So he was going to mope as much as he wanted to mope, damn it!

The bartender nodded and got to work. Zac kept his eyes glued to the deep burgundy granite counter. He looked to bystanders as if he was mesmerized my modern architecture. But in reality he was still replaying Vanessa's exact words to him earlier that week that had replayed in his mind all week, and every time broke his heart a little bit more. He knew that he had made a mistake, and he told her that. He owned up to it. But Vanessa still wasn't letting it go and that was confusing Zac more then ever. Then when they had talked earlier that week, Zac had been in a daze.

It's not that he wasn't paying attention or that he didn't care. He cared about it, about _her_, more than anything, in fact. But all Vanessa saw in him that day was an unresponsive, dull look in his eyes and she stalked it up to unwillingness to communicate and told him off. Zac replayed it over and over again, until her words rang together like the chorus of a Christmas tune. He couldn't get it out of his head.

_"Zac are you even listening to me?" her shrill voice rang out as Zac sat robotically on her couch._

_"Of course I am," Zac replied, eyes glancing up as if to prove his point. Had he been listening to her? What had she said last? He couldn't even remember. Did that make him a horrible boyfriend? He had totally fazed out, just once. And that was the moment she chose to notice, of course. _

_"Are you? Are you really? Cause you look like your glancing off into space. Do you realize how important this is to me, Zac? To our relationship? Do you even CARE about our relationship?" She demanded, full of hurt and anger. _

_Unfortunately, when Vanessa had snapped that, his mind had diverted into space, yet again. Of course he cared. But Zac was in his own little world at the moment and so confused as well that he just couldn't focus on Vanessa and her feelings. It was an important matter, yes, but Zac couldn't think straight at that time. Vanessa was confusing him with what she wanted. All he wanted was her, but for her it wasn't that simple._

_"Huh?" he asked, completely clueless as to what she had just said. _

_Many different emotions crossed Vanessa's beautiful features all at once. Shock, disbelief, hurt and lastly unchecked anger. Was this really her boyfriend of almost four years sitting in front of her?_

_"Guess that's my answer." she laminated tearfully, anger on her face but devastation in her eyes. _

_"I can't believe I spent over three years of my life with you when you felt like this from day one. You never really cared for me. You never loved me, did you? You let me stay here and make a complete fool of myself, give myself to you completely when you didn't even give a damn half the time about what I had to say. Well, screw you, Efron. I'm done." And with that prideful and tearful speech, Vanessa had descended the stairs in his LA apartment, taking her purse and her broken heart with her. _

_Zac chose that moment to leap from the couch_. _"Babe, no! That's not-"_

_"Save it Zac," Vanessa ordered, her brown orbs almost deathly painful to look into. "Just save it." _

_And then she was gone. _

_Zac just stood there in complete shock and silence as his beloved girlfriend walked out his door, and out of his life. And worst of all, he was scared that she would never forgive him. He needed her so badly, how would he fix this? Was this even fixable? He didn't know. But he didn't care. Zac was a determined guy. He would find a way. She had to forgive him, she just had to. _

And Zac had been looking for a way to do just that for about a week now, but had yet to find it. He needed to make a statement more obvious than a bouquet of flowers or a nice mix tape, but less obnoxious than writing her name across the sky. It needed to be memorable and sweet and completely reassure her that he loved and cared about her.

But what could possibly do all three at the same time? Nothing. That was his answer. Nothing.

It was also his answer for what he was without Vanessa.

And he knew that that would remain his answer for everything until he got his butt in gear and thought of something amazing. But sadly, that was easier said than done. So Zac exhaled deeply, as if letting out all his heartbreak and frustration out in one lousy sigh, and took another swig of his beer.

* * *

"Mr. Efron, we need you on stage," a twenty-something man with a rushing look on his face directed as he entered the mega-stars dressing room.

Zac nodded and got out of his chair, going slower than usual, because there was no need to rush. You rushed when you had something to look forward to. Something you wanted to do later that day or something you wanted to finish. Zac had neither of those things, so he moves with the speed of a tortoise.

"Zac!" called a beautiful blonde from mid-stage. She rushed over to Zac and threw her long, slender arms around his neck.

"It's been so long! What'cha been up to?" Amanda Bynes asked her good friend and co-star good-naturedly.

"Um... nothing much. Just chilling, ya know." He tried to make his tone sound upbeat, but all he sounded was fake. The giddiness and excitement that came with doing what they were doing - rehearsing for a live award show where they all would perform their hit _Hairspray_ song "_Without Love_" for an audience spanning from Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt to Justin Timberlake - was gone from him. He simply felt no joy whatsoever of performing this meaningless activity. Not without Vanessa by his side cheering him on from the sidelines.

However, Amanda noticed. Spending months and months together not that long ago had made them -all of them really- very close. A while without seeing or speaking to him didn't change that. She knew something was up as soon as those words left his mouth. "Are you sure you're okay, bud?"

Those were the terms of endearment they had for each other: bud, buddy, dude. All effective.

"I don't know." Zac answered honestly. For some reason, Amanda had always had this disarming nature about her, where it was nearly impossible to tell her anything but the truth. "I... Vanessa and I broke up."

Amanda was flabbergasted. "Oh my goodness! Why? How?" Amanda's trademark loud-mouth persona came bursting out. It was one that made her a household name comedian, but not quite the most discreet person in the world. She shook her head at herself and redirected.

"I mean... I'm so sorry! Care to talk about it? I mean, if ya don't that's cool, but if ya do... Amanda's ears are always a-listenin'." She attempted awkwardly and quite comically.

"Nah, it's fine... It's just... a few things I didn't even realize ended up to be monumental things in her eyes and I... kinda screwed up."

Amanda looked at her friend, who she thought of as her little brother, with a sympathetic smile. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I know you really loved her." At Zac's small, sad nod and dip of his walnut colored hair, she decided to lighten the mood.

"I remember you being all paranoid about what to get her for her birthday while we were filming. You were running around to every store in Vancouver like a chicken with it's head cut off! It was so adorable."

He blushed and the corners of his lips turned up, almost approaching a smile. That was the farthest he'd gotten to a grin in the entire week. Leave it to the professional comedian. "Thanks."

Amanda gave Zac a soft smile as Zac turned his attention elsewhere. He looked around the huge, glittering stage in confusion. "Where's Nikki and Elijah?" he asked, referring to the other two singers that needed to be present for this number to work.

"Oh, they're around here... somewhere. Ya know them, they Nikki's gotta stop to use the bathroom every ten seconds and Elijah has to personally thank every crew member that comes into his sight." Amanda joked about their two friends.

Since the _Without Love_ number would be the last to perform at the MTV Annual Night of Music that weekend, Zac and the rest of the gang were the last to rehearse because it went in order of appearance. Which Zac felt was good, because he desperately didn't want to rehearse in front of the other performers.

They were all from various musicals, mainly Broadway plays. That's because the event was for musicals, go figure. It was a tradition and this was the second consecutive year that Zac and his High School Musical cast had been invited - except this year he was going as a performer in Hairspray. Still though, Vanessa would be present as well as the rest of the HSM gang. In fact, the HSM cast wouldn't be performing at all, due to time.

_Great_, he thought, now Vanessa would see him in all his pathetic and miserable glory. Freaking fantastic. As if he wasn't dreading this enough.

Just then a high pitched "Zaccy!" hurtled its way into his ear drums from across the auditorium. Next thing he knew, a plump sized brunette was running full speed towards him with a huge smile on her face. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and jumped up and down in his arms. "Zac! Oh my gosh! I've missed you! How've ya been you big stud?" she asked animatedly. It took all of Zac's power not to wince. Sure, most days he loved Nikki, with her big, vibrant and out-spoken personality, but today was not one of those days. Today, he wanted just calm and quiet and no question - no matter how innocent. Ideally, in a perfect world at this moment, Zac would be at home by himself playing video games or having a beer. Anything to clear his thoughts without requiring any form of social interaction.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Zac replied politely.

"Fantastic!" She smiled big and exposed her shining and sparkling white teeth to him. She obviously didn't see Zac's fake smile, near wince, falter or his obvious downheartedness, because she was too high on her own happiness.

Suddenly, a man in his early twenties came up the stairs. He was chocolate skinned with a beautiful smile. Zac knew him very well also.

"Zac, man!" The boy known to everyone as Elijah said as he walked up on stage carrying two coffees. "How are you, bro? It's been a while." Out of all the people from Hairspray, Elijah was probably the one he saw the least. They ran with different crowds of people, so even though he hadn't seen the ladies in months and months, he hadn't seen Elijah in even longer.

"I'm okay. You?" He decided to give the "okay" answer every time he was asked from now on. It wasn't the generic "good" or "fine" but it still said the same thing basically, except a little more honest. He of course wasn't good without Vanessa; 'okay' nearly seemed to be an overstatement. He just knew that "okay" sounded more appropriate than "I feel like I just got my heart ripped into a million pieces and then sucked into a vacuum cleaner where each individual piece was stabbed with a knife."

Yeah, "okay" was definitely the way to go.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about you and Vanessa man." Elijah said solemnly much to Zac's surprise.

"How did you know?" Zac questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

Elijah looked a little surprised at him, at that question. "Uh... the magazines. You know, tabloids. Most of them are all talking about you."

Zac looked nearly repulsed but not at all surprised at that. Of course, the gossip magazines would be leaking information about him. How could he have not have thought of that? Maybe he had been too wrapped up in his own world lately.

"Yeah," Nikki continued with her hand placed over her heart. "I felt absolutely terrible for you Zaccy. You of all people do not deserve this."

"Yeah, well..." Zac felt uncomfortable, with the eyes of his three friends stationed on him. "It was sort of my fault." he admitted sorrowfully as he ran a tan hand through his bronze shag.

"Oh..." Nikki looked a tad shocked. "Why?" she asked, her big mouth opening. Sure, you could take the poor girl out of her meaningless job and make her a movie star, but you still couldn't pry the mouth off of her.

"Well, if you feel comfortable telling us, that is. We don't want to intrude on your personal life." Amanda put in, remembering her own big-mouth slip earlier.

But the question didn't offend Zac. He figured it was time for him to talk about it with someone. For the last week, all he had thought about was Vanessa and the break-up. However, he hadn't allowed himself to think about _why_ the break-up occurred. He didn't even want to utter the word "break-up" aloud because that would mean that they actually had in fact broken up and Zac didn't know if he was ready to accept that or not.

For a few days, all he thought was that they had had a fight and Vanessa had stormed out, quite angrily, yes, but not for good, and all he needed to do was fix this with some grand gesture and everything would go back to normal. But after four days following their argument he had gotten a call from Ashley Tisdale, his HSM co-star and best friend. And it didn't play out like it usually did.

She didn't lecture him like she normally did when Zac and Vanessa got into a disagreement and Vanessa was there crying to Ashley. Instead, this time, she had asked over and over again if he was okay and sympathy had rang in her voice the entire time. Even worse, at the end of the conversation she had said, "Zac, you're going to be okay. You're going to get through this. Everything happens for a reason." And Zac had set down the receiver, feeling a hollow and hopeless feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But maybe, after over a week, it was time to open up about it. He trusted his friends, and he couldn't think of more understanding people to pour out his heart to.

"No, no it's okay. I guess I need to talk about it." Since they were the last ones to rehearse, as well as their not being any other actors in there watching them there were very little crew surrounding them. And they were the only ones present on stage, so Zac knew he was safe.

"Well, I guess it all started when Megan Fox and I went to that dinner at Pace together a couple months ago. You guys remember that?"

"Oh, yeah," answered Amanda immediately. "Of course."

Zac seemed a little surprised by the haste of her answer but then continued. "Well I guess Vanessa got a little freaked out by that, that I would go one a 'date' alone with another woman. But it wasn't really a big deal at first. I mean, I had asked her and everything! And she agreed! But-I- anyway, then, I got really bored in those following months, cause, you know, I didn't really have anyone. Vanessa was off filming Beastly and my film didn't start shooting for another three to four months. I missed her like crazy and was going crazy myself. So, since Megan's new film didn't start shooting until around the same time mine did, we started doing a lot together. Vanessa said she didn't care at first, and we barely ever talked about it. I mean when we were together, we just wanted to be together as much as possible, we didn't have time to talk about other people, you know?" The cast of three nodded, signaling him to keep going.

"Then at home, Megan and I would catch movies, listen to music, go out to eat and stuff, you know. Then one day Vanessa asked why I was doing all this stuff with her all the time, and I got all defensive since I thought it wasn't fair that Vanessa was off filming with a guy and hanging with him all the time, and while I'm stuck here, I can't hang with a girl? So we got into a fight. Then we made up and everything was fine and I was still doing things with Megan, but Vanessa didn't say anything anymore and neither did I. I think we were both scared to bring it up. And you know, of course paparazzi took me and Megan's' picture all the time when we were out and about, and everyone started to think we were dating, which I didn't deny. I mean, Vanessa and I worked so hard to keep our relationship under raps the first few years, and then our cover was blown and we just got tackled with paparazzi so I figured Vanessa would be happy if I didn't deny the rumors about Megan and I, so me and her could have some peace. I did it for her. But I guess she didn't see it that way.

"She was so mad at me for that, and we started getting into one fight after another after another. And Vanessa and I don't usually fight a lot, so that was unusual. But I just didn't understand since she knew that I obviously wasn't dating her, and, on top of that, her and Megan are friends. You know? It made no sense to me at all. So when filming was done on Beastly, and she came home, things were pretty tense. I think she expected Megan and I to stop doing things together, but I couldn't do that. I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, thanks for being there for me while my girlfriend was gone, see you later?' Nah, I couldn't do that. Plus Megan and I became very good friends during this period of time. And I know Vanessa gets jealous easily so I just thought that I shouldn't bother doing anything because she was overreacting. At least that's what was going through my head. Then a few weeks ago, she came over and we had a little talk. She told me that she wasn't comfortable with me seeing Megan anymore and would prefer me not to do anything with her without her being there. So I got kind of pissed off at that, ya know, because I felt like a she had me on a leash or something. So I left and we didn't talk for about a week. Which is the longest we've ever gone without talking. That was really bad. I mean, I was miserable and I felt horrible. I mean, I would never cheat on Vanessa! I thought she was crazy to think such a thing.

Then last week she came over and I just totally zoned out. I was just so confused with everything and overwhelmed. Everything was going through my head at about a billion miles an hour and I just... couldn't focus on her at all. I realized that we may never fix what was going on, and I was in a funk. So when she was talking, I didn't respond a lot because I wasn't paying attention. Which I know is bad, and I'm not making any excuses for that. Then she asked me a question and I still to this day have no idea what it was that she asked me. But apparently it was something pretty important, because when I said 'what?' she got really hurt and she left. But I just thought it was just another fight, ya know? I didn't realize... Then Ashley called me and instead of being upset with me like she usually is, she felt sorry for me, like sympathetic because me and Vanessa had broken up. Then I realized that we were truly over."

Zac cleared his throat, feeling so much better now his side was all out in the open. "So... that was last week. I honestly don't know what to do. I know I absolutely don't want to lose her, especially over something so stupid. I just don't know how to win her back. I mean, this isn't one of those 'buy her a card' or flowers moments. I need something huge. But I just have no idea..." he let his voice trail off. He eyed his co-stars one by one. Amanda look empathetic and sorrowful on his behalf, Elijah had a glazed-over look in his chocolate eyes - he probably hadn't heard a third of his story - and Nikki looked thoughtful.

Then it was _their_ turn to look _him_ over. He did look broken, they couldn't deny that. Not that happy, care-free, funny Zac that they all had grown accustomed to and loved. Instead he looked depressed, stressed and regretful. They all desperately wished they could help him in some way, but their minds drew a blank at as to how.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Zac," Amanda cooed, and rubbed his back gently.

"Me too. I wish there was something we could do to help you." Nikki said regretfully.

"Well, you two are ladies, if you ever think of anything that I could do for Vanessa to help her forgive me, please tell me, because I'm truly clueless."

"I'm sorry too man, but I think you'll be okay." Elijah told him comfortingly.

Then a short man with spiked hair and a ear set attached to his head ran hurriedly up onto the stage. "Okay, you guys ready? We're going to run through it the first time, and then you'll begin rehearsing your places and stuff. Got it? It's the exact same thing as in the movie, no changing the lyrics. Got it? Great." He ran offstage and went to stand in front of it. "And... action!"

The soft and gentle instrumental music ran out through the theater. Zac recognized it well. It made memories flash through his mind that almost made him smile. Almost.

Zac then remembered he was supposed to start first. He stumbled a bit but eventually got through it. As did his other three co-stars. Once they were finished they all smiled at each other -minus Zac who mustered a polite look but no smile.

"Okay," the producer said. "Good, good. No one forgot their lyrics or changed them, so... good. Let's get the choreographer up here so these people can learn what they're supposed to do. Alright? Great." He looked down at his papers and didn't look up to make eye contact with anyone.

Zac's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did he just say...? Oh, yes! He said exactly what Zac thought he said. "No one forgot their lyrics or changed them..." That's exactly it!

"Hey guys," he called to his three friends who were all standing next to him, however not paying attention to him whilst he had his euphony. "Remember how I said I wanted to win Vanessa back?" They all nodded, not grasping his point. "Well... you guys would do anything to help me, right?" They all nodded again, still clueless.

"Well... I got an idea." A smirk formed on his lips. Not the same thing as a smile, but close. And he hoped, if everything worked according to plan, he would be doing a lot of smiling very soon.

* * *

To say Vanessa dreaded tonight would be an understatement.

She _hated_ tonight. She _loathed_ tonight. She wished tonight would choke on itself and die. But unfortunately for her, that wouldn't be happening.

Tonight was coming like it was three hours away -after all, it was. But more than she hated tonight, she was scared of it. She was absolutely terrified of what tonight would bring.

You see, that night she was supposed to attend MTV's Annual Night of Music, where tons of different performers and stars would be. They were honoring musicals. And oddly, enough, High School Musical wasn't performing, due to some scheduling conflict or something of that nature. Which she ultimately decided was for the best. She didn't want all of America to see her red and puffy tear streaked face. Because she was absolutely positive she would start bawling at the exact moment she saw Zac. It was inevitable, because her emotions were so raw at the moment, and so close to the surface that she cried basically 24/7.

Because almost everything reminded her of Zac.

His chestnut locks, his cobalt eyes, his charming smile, just the thought of them together... She missed everything and she wanted it back. But that would never happen, she was sure.

It had been over a week since Vanessa had stormed out of Zac's house, completely heartbroken and disappointed. She knew things were rough, but when she had talked to Zac that fateful day, he had seemed so distant, so distracted. How could he be so disengaged when she was over there pouring out her heart to him? How could he treat her like that?

She had thought he loved her. But when she asked him just that, letting herself be more vulnerable then she ever let herself be, he had literally seemed dumbfounded, uttering "huh?" and Vanessa's heart had broke in two.

She didn't blame Megan for this, although it'd be a lie to say there wasn't a little resentment. She only blamed Zac, because, after all, it was his fault. She believed she had every right to be angry and hurt for him spending every minute with Megan. They went to the movies, went to restaurants-including Pace, which was_ their_ favorite place to go together!-went shopping and basically did everything a couple would do together. No wonder the tabloids thought that they were an item -they practically were in Vanessa's eyes! No one spends that much time with someone unless they are, or want to date them in the future. Then Zac was asked if they were a couple-which Vanessa thought was a great thing, because finally all those stupid rumors would be off her back and things would be normal again-but then Zac didn't deny it! Vanessa was shell-shocked to say the least.

So she a decided to talk to Zac about it. Bottom line, she wanted to be reassured of his love, and he didn't even come close to doing that. That's when she knew they really were over. And Zac obviously didn't care at all, because he hadn't called or tried to get in touch with her at all in the last week. All he really needed to do in her eyes was express his love for her so she was reassured -and stop seeing Megan. She didn't mind him being with Megan in large groups, but them alone... it just didn't set well with her. Sure, they had been alone all the time while she was filming and nothing ever happened -so she was told- but since she was back, she saw nothing wrong with all three of them hanging out together, if that's what Zac wanted. It made perfect sense. But Zac had freaked out once she told him that, which Vanessa didn't understand at all. What was his problem? She just told him he _could_ hang out with Megan!

But she tried to put all that past her now, and tried to begin the healing process. However, at the moment, she was still in the crying, mourning phase. How could she handle seeing Zac? She loved and missed him so much that it would just be unbearable. And worst of all... what if he showed up with Megan as his date? She knew she wasn't invited - she had read through the entire guest list herself and Megan's name wasn't on it - but what if Zac got an invitation plus one and he decided to bring Megan? No... no, he wouldn't do that... would he? It was too soon. The scars were too fresh, and even if he wasn't hurting, he should know that Vanessa still was. And Zac was a considerate guy, surely he care... wouldn't he?

Vanessa couldn't deny the fact that Zac may not be the same considerate guy she used to know anymore.

But, despite this uncertainty, Vanessa decided to be a little trooper and go to the show after all. Because she knew that even though seeing Zac so soon would probably one of the hardest things she's ever had to do, the only thing worse then going and seeing Zac... would be not going at all.

"Nessa, you ready?" asked Vanessa's best friend and co-star of the whole High School Musical series, Ashley Tisdale. She was holding the handle to the limo that they had arrived in together - Vanessa decided she needed to attend with a friend so she wasn't completely alone - and looking at Vanessa expectantly. "V?" she asked again, worriedly eyeing her best friend who was staring nervously into space. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Vanessa declared, putting on a brave face for Ashley - and herself. There was still a little voice inside her crying out _'What the hell are you doing? Get out of here! Leave while you can!'_

"Okay," Ashley said hesitantly as she opened the door and they both stepped out, immediately being snapped over and over again by photographers. Ashley smiled for the cameras and twirled in her creamy white sequined dress, her blonde hair in a perfect bun. Then Vanessa managed a smile (it wasn't easy, but she did it, she was an actress for god's sakes.) The beauty posed in her long bohemian dress, strapless so it showed off her gorgeous olive complexion. She didn't feel so pretty that night however; although her stylist had spent over an hour on her make-up she felt that with one look at her face everyone would be able to tell the countless hours she'd spent crying the past week.

"Vanessa! Over here! Do you have a rebound guy yet?" called one photographer.

"Vanessa, why did you and Zac really split?"

"Vanessa, over here! Do you like being single?"

"Oh, yes! How's single life darling?"

"Vanessa!"

"Vanessa!"

"Vanessa!"

"Vanessa!" They all yelled, their voices blurring. Vanessa had to take a step backward from the light, for she was getting nauseated. She felt dizzy and incomplete and hallow. She needed to lie down. She needed some water. She needed... she needed...

She needed Zac.

Vanessa took a deep breath and recomposed herself. She tried to smile again, but couldn't muster it. Suddenly, she realized that photograph time was over.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentleman, if you'd please take your seats, the show is about to begin_." Came an animated voice over the loud speaker. It sounded so fake. So unrealistic. No one ever talked like that. When someone asked another person to sit down, they never asked them like that. Vanessa hated that. Add that to the lists of reasons the night sucked.

So far, she hadn't seen Zac at all. He wasn't on the red carpet when she was, and she hadn't seen him in the theater when she was walking around with Ashley. She was both relieved and angry at this. How come he got to stay home while she had to come here? Of course, there was a chance that he was here and Vanessa just hadn't seen him yet. Maybe he had requested seats on the opposite end of the theater so he didn't have to sit next to Vanessa. Would he do that? Did he really hate Vanessa that much?

Vanessa took a deep, calming breath and sat in her seat. _Why worry about it?_ she asked herself. She would be fine. This night would be over in a couple of hours and she and Zac would never have to see each other ever again. Right?

She inhaled shakily. That was what she was afraid of.

She and Ashley were sitting together for the show, their seats on the right side of the stage near the front. That was the way Vanessa liked it. She wasn't a first-row kind of gal. And she was especially grateful tonight since she had not seen Zac yet but knew he would be onstage later. This way he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Hey V, did you see Zac at all?" Ash asked her as she took her seat in order to follow the announcers instructions. She had known that they didn't see each other earlier that night at all, but Ashley had been in the bathroom for the last five and a half minutes, gussying up and talking with her other fellow actresses before the show -something her and Vanessa loved to do together before shows, but this time Vanessa had politely declined- and they could have easily seen each other in the span of time.

Vanessa shook her head platonically. She wasn't happy nor sad, which was strange because Vanessa was praying earlier that she didn't run into Zac.

_"Welcome to the annual MTV's Annual Night of Music. Here is your host..." _And so the show began. Vanessa sighed to herself and checked the time on her cell phone. Well, it was kind of almost over, depending on how you thought of it. Only three hours and fifty-nine minutes to go...

God, she was going to die.

* * *

Zac took a deep, calming breath. He was on next. They were supposed to close the show, meaning that America wouldn't see all of their performance, only about a third of it, which, taking into consideration Zac's plan, was probably for the best.

He walked over to his co-stars, his partners in crime for the night, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Of course, he was nervous for general reasons, like singing in front of a crowd of hundreds of his peers, but also for reasons he had never felt before. Like putting his heart on the line.

"Okay... are you guys ready for this?"

They all looked at each other, nodding. "We're ready," spoke Elijah.

Zac let out the breath he had been holding in. It was now or never. His time to show Vanessa how much she means to him. He'd better get it right.

He knew there would be serious consequences for what he was about to do.. but he didn't care, to be completely honest. And obviously neither did his three friends, thankfully for him. They had all agreed to this little stunt to help him with his sour love life. God, they were great friends.

_"And now, the cast of the movie version of Hairspray...Zac Efron, Nikki Blonksky, Amanda Bynes and Elijah Kelley singing the Broadway hit, "Without Love"!" _came the announcers animated voice.

This was it. He had to do this. No backing down now.

The lights dimmed, creating a near complete blackness on the stage. He entered from the right, just like he was supposed to. First it would be him, then Nikki, and lastly Elijah and Amanda. But things weren't going to go according to plan. At least... not the producers plan.

Zac looked out at the audience, but he couldn't see Vanessa. Maybe that was a good thing, he thought.

Then he began to sing...

_"Once I was a little boy who never understood_

_always lookin' for something else, _

_though I never knew I would. _

_Then we met and you made my heart soar everyday, _

_Vanessa, I promise to love you in every way. _

_cause_ ..."

Then Nikki entered from the left, and they began singing in harmony together.

"_Without love _

_life is like the seasons with no summer _

_without love _

_life is the Kings of Leon with no drummer. _

_Nessa, I'll be yours forever _

_cause I never wanna be _

_without love _

_oh, Nessa, never set me free!_

_No I ain't lyin'_

_never set me free, baby, _

_no, no, no!" _

By then the audience was applauding, albeit someone shocked, by this stunt. People were smiling in delight, and laughing hysterically. The must have thought it was part of the program. Others were looking all over the place, searching for Vanessa. And the rest were old bags with a frown on their face for _'two no good kids ruining a perfectly decent song_!' But no one actually forcefully stopped them.

Then Elijah entered from the left side of the lit up stage, and people - who weren't still to shell shocked by the performance so far to move- began howling in applause.

_"Bein' an actor in Hollywood, _

_beauty is everywhere ya go,_

_who'd have thought he'd love a girl with _

_the beauty of exotic mo-odel..."_

Next, Amanda entered, and the room exploded with noise. Apparently people thought this was a sweet gesture for the most part.

_"And at every movie set, _

_life is just a pointless smack, _

_but now he's had your love, _

_now he's only your Zac!_

_Cause without love_

_life is like a beat that you can't dance to,_

_without love, _

_life isn't the start of somethin' new, _

_Vanessa, he'll be yours forever, _

_cause he don't ever wanna be, _

_without love,_

_So Nessa never set him free!_

_Oh, he's yours forever,_

_never set him free,_

_no, no, no!_

_Oh, if I'm left without my Baby V,_

_I don't know what I'll do,_

_Vanessa you've gotta forgive him _

_cause he just is so in love with you!_

_And, girl, if he can't touch you,_

_then he's gonna sing some mo-ore_

_Vanessa, your the girl of his dreams, _

_now he's found what he needs!_

_Forgiveness is our goal. _

_Ness, I really need ya!_

_And he'll just need ya more and more!_

_Cause without love_

_life is like a really flattened do'_

_without love _

_life is having and then losing you _

_without love_

_life's a movie roll and you didn't get it_

_without love_

_so please don't spend apart one more minute _

_Like a week without seeing you _

_like a ocean that's never blue _

_like a time when you can't move _

_like not being able to hold you _

_Vanessa, he'll be yours forever, _

_cause he never wants to be _

_without love _

_yes, please don't let him be_

_without love _

_he wants no more sympathy _

_without love _

_all he needs is his Baby V! _

_no, no, we ain't lyin'_

_he needs his Baby V _

_no, no, no_

_no, he doesn't want to live _

_without love _

_Just in case we weren't clear,_

_Vanessa please don't _

_LEAVE ZAC WITHOUT LOVE!" _

The music stopped.

The room was completely silent.

No one moved an inch. Not a muscle. Out of the back of the auditorium, an awkward cough escaped. That reminded everyone where they were and what they were doing.

Then the room was booming.

Everyone was on their feet, applauding loudly and noisily. They were cheering and screaming Zac's name. Things were being yelled but Zac was deaf to all of it. His eyes were searching for someone, the only person in the room whose opinion of the song mattered to him: Vanessa.

The cast gathered together for a group bow for the still thundering crowd, and Zac practically had to be pulled down by Nikki and Amanda on either side of him because he was still desperately searching for where she was sitting. Then he caught Ashley's eye, and saw her applauding with tears streaking down her face.

She was sitting alone.

Zac's brows furrowed in confusion, and then he mouthed "_where is she?" _Ashley shrugged sadly and mouthed back:

_"Gone."_

* * *

Where could she be?

And... what had he done wrong?

Zac pondered these thoughts as ran offstage to his dressing room, frantic to get out of the spotlight so he could think things through clearly. Be sensible and logical, like he always is -except for that evening, that is.

He opened his dressing room door, and immediately ran to the mirror that was standing above a white chair and a cream colored table. The dressing rooms weren't private property; anyone could walk in at any time. But Zac didn't care. He just wanted to stand there and take deep breaths... calm himself. His mind rushed and weaved with a million thoughts a minute.

Why did Vanessa leave? Did she not like it? But the thunderous applause at the end, he had thought everyone had enjoyed it. But was it too much? Did it embarrass her? After all this effort and all the crap he was going to get for what he just did... was it still not enough? Did she need more? He couldn't think of anything that would top what he just accomplished. And exactly how much trouble was he in for that stunt? Right now, he didn't care much, but he knew he would pay later.

After standing in front of the mirror, just thinking about all these questions that would go unanswered if he didn't move-although he couldn't will his legs to move-Amanda entered with a wide smile and red cheeks.

"Man! That was a rush, wasn't it?" she exclaimed, obviously pumped from their vigorous performance.

"Yeah," Zac replied detachedly.

Amanda immediately sensed that something was wrong; needless to say, she was observant.

"What's wrong Zac? Did Vanessa not like it?"

"Vanessa's gone," he replied while keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn't want to talk about it, and he definitely didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean gone!" Zac exclaimed, frustrated. It wasn't that he was frustrated at her, but at the situation. Things had _not_ turned out like he had planned. "Gone as in 'left', 'disappeared' 'unable to find'!"

"Oh," Amanda uttered, surprised. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed. He knew he shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on Amanda. It was just so aggravating! He needed this girl, he needed to see her, to at least know what she thought and yet she had wandered off, probably not even caring about him. He just wanted to talk to her. He just needed to see her, and if she hated him, then that's that, but at least he would know for sure.

"No, I'm sorry Amanda. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. It's just... it's just such a letdown, you know? I tried so hard with this to make her forgive me, and she just leaves. I just don't understand."

Amanda came closer to Zac and lightly rested her hand on his shoulder. "I know bud, I know. But if Vanessa really loves you - which she should since she's been with you for like three years- then she will come back, and you guys _will_ work it out. Okay?"

Zac nodded. "Thanks." He murmured appreciatively, and he really did appreciate her gesture, even if the words were purely for comfort and not absolute. "Can I just have a minute alone please?"

Amanda nodded solemnly and placed a light hug around his shoulders. She exited the room just as someone was coming in. Amanda smiled a secret smile at the person and kept on going.

"Zac," the woman said.

Zac immediately turned around at the sound of her voice, and felt his heart rate increase, as it usually did when she was around. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her strapless dress and her curly, lovely hair looked sexy as ever. Her face was beautiful, but stained with tears. She opened her mouth, then shut it. She didn't know what to say, so he began for her.

"Vanessa."

Well... it a word at least. A step in the right direction.

"I-I..." she stopped and there was a pause that seemed to last forever in their eyes. But in reality lasted only numerous seconds. But when you're in love, time ticks slowly. "I don't know what to say," she tried to laugh, but more tears just ended up spraying out of her eyes.

Zac looked at her intently. "Say you forgive me," he told her softly.

They were both overcome with emotions. They hadn't been together in over a week. Sure, they had been _apart_ longer, but never had they done over a week without contact of some kind. They always knew that the other one was somewhere waiting for them and missing them. But over the course of the last week, they had no idea. They had no clue if the other one missed them or thought about the other. They just knew that they themselvesdid.

"I... I..." she stuttered, finding words hard to come by. "Zac, that was... one of the most stupid, idiotic and selfish things I have ever seen you done. No, it was the most... Do you realize how much trouble you're in? How much trouble you could have gotten Amanda and Elijah and Nikki into? Zac, that wasn't smart." She vented honestly, getting all her thoughts out, one at a time.

Zac looked down, ashamed and disappointed. He was so disappointed that after all he did and sacrificed, she still didn't care. She still didn't forgive him. That wasn't like the hopeless romantic Vanessa that he knew. She would have loved this and cried during the whole thing before rushing up on stage and kissing him.

But that didn't happen.

Vanessa never rushed on stage. She didn't seem to care at all. And that made everything even worse for Zac.

"I'm... sorry." he said softly, vulnerably. Vanessa was obviously pissed as hell for some unknown reason and Zac didn't care if she saw his raw emotions, because truth be told he was heartbroken.

Her face scrunched in pain and hurt and she looked like she was going to begin crying. Zac had no idea why, since _she_ was the one breaking _his _heart. Instead, her voice came out wobbly and uneven. "But most of all... it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Tears began to fall down her olive cheeks and sobs began to form. Zac sighed and almost laughed in relief.

So she _was_ pleased with him after all.

For some reason, tears welled up in Zac's eyes too, and he rushed across the room to meet her. He looked into her eyes. Sky blue met chocolate brown. Electricity zinged through them at once. Even after about four years they still had that spark between them. "So you... forgive me?" Zac asked.

Vanessa gave a tearful nod. "I do. How could I not? That was amazing Zac. Do you forgive _me_?" she asked to Zac's surprise. What on earth did he need to forgive her for? Wasn't he the one that screwed up their relationship?

"Why would I need to forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong."

She shook her head sadly through her tears. "Yes I did. I blamed you for everything."

"Babe, it's fine. It _was_ my fault. And I see that now."

"No. No I have to get this off my chest or I will never..." she took a breath as a hiccup escaped, "feel better."

Zac nodded, letting her go on. "Okay."

"I'm... I'm so, so sorry Zac. For everything. I'm sorry for blaming you for the break-up - which I realize now was a complete mistake because it really wasn't just your fault, it takes two to tango and I am just as much at fault as you were. And I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't trust you with Megan. I mean, I know you would never make me feel... unimportant on purpose. And-"

"Is that really how I made you feel? Unimportant?" Zac asked, confusion affecting his azure eyes.

"Well, yeah. I mean, when I was in Canada and you were here with Megan and doing stuff all the time... I just felt so alone. Don't get me wrong, I loved being there, but I missed you like crazy and watching you parade around with some other girl was not easy. It just made me feel sort of left out and like I was some fan girl who would read tabloids about you and your girlfriend. Cause that's where I would read about you two, in the magazines, because I needed to know and we never talked about it."

"Vanessa, I'm sorry... I'm _really_ sorry. I never intended to make you feel that way. Please believe me. You know the only reason I was with Megan was because_ I_ missed _you_ like crazy. I didn't have anyone else around. Please know that everything was completely platonic because I could... I could never hurt you like that." Zac confided, as more tears streamed down her olive toned face.

Vanessa nodded at him through her tears. "I know, I know. But I just got so jealous! As much as I know you're mine and you love me... er, loved me." She quickly corrected, matching his eyes in a moment of insecurity. "And I knew you would never cheat, there's still this green vein that runs through me. And I just couldn't shake it." She wiped at her eyes gently and then continued on.

"And then I would get so mad at myself for thinking these things, cause I knew I had no reason to be jealous or hurt or angry with you. I mean, you had even asked me the first time you went out with her if it was okay, and I had said yes! But... the more I thought about it the more it would irk me. I would find myself thinking, _'what are Zac and Megan doing right now? Are they at a restaurant or making out at his house?_' Ya know? I just couldn't get those stupid thoughts out of my mind. It was awful."

Zac shook his head sadly at her confession. How could he have been so stupid all this time? Of _course_ she was insecure, of _course_ she was jealous - she had every right to be. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?

"Vanessa? I'm sorry. I know I've already said that but I mean it. I really, truly am. I don't know what came over me those few months.. I just went crazy missing you. You had every right to be jealous; I mean, if you were hanging out with some guy like that I would have my suspicions. And it's not cause I don't trust you - it's cause I love you."

"I... I know that, Zac. I always did, it just felt weird, you know? Seeing you with her. It was supposed to be me with you having fun and eating at restaurants. Not somebody else. And then that quote came out with you not denying that you and Megan were a couple." A new batch of tears started. _Dang it Vanessa_! she scolded herself. _Hold yourself together!_

Zac looked down, ashamed. Man, had all that really happened? Was he really that big of a fool? "That... was a mistake, a misinterpretation on my part, and I apologize. I thought you would be happy and relived because we fought so hard to keep our relationship under wraps for so long and then were bombarded once the media got a hold of it. And then it was like I was given this golden opportunity to give us that type of privacy again, so I took it. I'm sorry if it hurt you." He emphasized sincerely.

"Oh." She looked taken aback at this point of view, like she had had a totally different theory as for why he had done that. "I guess... I guess that makes sense. But Zac... you didn't think about how it would affect me. I got more crap for that from the media than I ever have, for anything. And adding to the stress from not knowing how to deal with seeing you and Megan together all the time, and debating whether I should be upset with you or not... it was just too much."

"You should have told me that," he told her.

"I tried!" she exclaimed frustratingly, with tears springing down her face at the memory. "I tried talking to you about it over and over again but you just got all defensive. I mean, I get that too Zac. You have every right to hang out with whoever you want, but I just needed you to know how I was feeling and how I was doing. But we never got that far cause we would just blow up at each other."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry for that." Zac replied honestly. And he meant it. He should have listened to her- he knew that now. But at the time he just never thought that all those fights would lead to something so much bigger. "I should have listened, should have paid more attention. I was a horrible boyfriend to you for those few months."

"You weren't horrible Zac, you just didn't understand." Vanessa sniffled. "You thought I was overreacting... and maybe I was a bit... but you just didn't see it from my point of view. And I didn't see it from yours."

She wiped at her tear-stained face. It was getting a lot easier to talk about this the more she went on; it was like a huge wait had been lifted from her tiny chest.

"I'm sorry for telling you to stop hanging out with her, too. That wasn't my place. I mean, I have no right to order you around like that. It's your life, and you can spend it however you want. I've never been, or had any desire to be, one of those girlfriends who controls everything and needs to know where you are every second of the day. I'm not like that. You _know_ me. But it just... it just hurt me that you were still hanging out with her when I came back. I mean, we still did stuff, but so did you and Megan every once in awhile, and I felt like I was sharing you like a parent shares joint custody of a kid after a divorce, you know? It didn't feel right."

He smiled, somewhat sadly, at her analogy before replying, "I know. I could tell that you weren't okay with it and that you felt awkward, but I just didn't stop. I guess I just convinced myself that you were overreacting like some woman thing, and that you would be over it soon and it didn't matter. But I was so in the wrong and I apologize. I have no excuse for my behavior Nessa."

"Okay. I apologize too." She wasn't saying that it was okay, she knew that just talking about their feelings once wasn't going to cure everything. But she appreciated his taking responsibility for his actions.

She then took a deep breath. Now it was time for the most serious thing of all: their break-up the previous week.

"What you have to understand though Zac is... what I really wanted more than anything, this entire time from you was... just for you to reassure me. That you loved me and that you cared for me, that I was still number one in your life. I know I'm not a girl with trust issues, and I knew... at least I was pretty sure at the time... that you loved me. But I'm still a woman Zac, I still need to hear it every once in a while. But it seemed that, in the time you were hanging around Megan, I heard those words less and less. And mainly that turned out to be my fault, I mean when we were together we never talked about that kind of stuff, like you and Megan, but then I would bring it up and you'd get defensive and we would fight. Or you would call me and I would be short with you because I was hurt about it, but you didn't know that, so that would just prompt more arguments.

I just wanted to hear you say what you said in the song, that you loved me and that I was the most important to you and no one else. That's why I had went over to your house that day, Zac, I was hoping to get things cleared up, and just move on. And have you reassure me. But... but you were just... I don't know what it was. But it seemed like you didn't care about me anymore. Which, I guess I kinda couldn't blame you for since I was so awful to you the past couple weeks. But still... it hurt so badly, Zac. And when I asked you -I mean, I downright _asked_ you if you still cared for me, and it was like you didn't even hear me. Like you were tuning me out or something. I don't know, I just... I don't know why you would tune me out if you just did that beautiful thing for me out there. I don't... I just don't get it."

"Babe, I would never..." he began and then stopped himself. Instead of explaining everything to her, why not do what she was asking for all along?

He took a tiny step forward, closing the space that had been between them during their discussion and took her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately. A kiss that conveyed to her exactly how he felt for her.

When they pulled apart, they stared at each other. Just stared, wide-eyed. But this time there was something in both their eyes that returned after a brief absence.

Love.

"Vanessa, I can't even describe how sorry I am, for all the pain I've caused you these past few months. Just know that none of it was ever intentional. You're the most amazing girl and the girl of my dreams. I want you, and only you. I love you so much that it seems impossible, almost. Like physically impossible that you could love another human being this much. But I do. I love you."

Tears trickled out of her chocolate colored eyes, but for a whole different reason this time. "I love you too, " she told him sincerely, with their arms around each other. "You were what I needed all along. I just need to hear this, you know? I kind of forgot it these past few months, I guess. I mean, I know you say you love me all the time, but barely ever like that. I need you to say it like that."

"I promise." He pressed his forehead against hers, his warms breath on her face, making her shiver at the pure delight. "I'll say it to you all the time from now on babe... I mean, if you would do me the honor of being with me again." He stared intently into her brown orbs, his blue ones looking hopeful and nervous at the same time.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I would absolutely love to be yours again Zac Efron. No questions about it."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, picked her off her feet, and kissed her in delight. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured in between kisses.

"I love you." she told him back. "One hundred percent, with my whole heart."

He smiled at her dedication. He had done it. He had fixed their relationship. Sure, something's still needed to be worked out, but bottom line, Zac had given her what she needed all along.

His love.

He felt much better indeed, better than he had felt in longer than he could recall. Vanessa was his again, and that's all that matters. Life's other problems seem easier to deal with if you have the person of your dreams right there beside you.

"I'm so glad I got you back." he told her. "The week without you was without a doubt the worst week of my life."

"Amen to that," she agreed with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against his.

He smiled. "I swear I'll never be stupid again, Nessa. Solemnly swear."

She smirked, her eyes glittering with humor. "Okay, Mr. Efron, if you solemnly swear... guess I have to oblige," she joked lightly.

"Good. And don't ever set me free." Zac joked back, echoing the words he had sung to her earlier in the evening.

She chuckled at him. "Okay, goof," she teased good-naturedly. "I'll never leave you without love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
